Life and Times of Magical Me
by ABadgerinGriffenclaw
Summary: An American finds their magical heritage heads off to Hogwarts and infuses the castle with a new energy. Jewish themes Non-binary character Cannon Parings AU Post-GOF
1. Welcome to the Magical World

***I own nothing it's all J.K.'s****

Chapter 1

Unexpected Happenings

( ) Narrator's thoughts/ inner monologue

" "speech

[ ] character's thoughts

It was a beautiful July day in Warwick New York. Ari Lev sat in Pagoda Jacob playing their guitar. As they were about to pack up as they saw an owl flying close by. Ari Lev thought that it was a bit odd owls aren't active in the daytime. Then the owl flew into the pagoda and, landed on their guitar case. Ari Lev saw that it had a envelope tied to it's leg and untied it. "Wow that's really weird there are those bird repellant clickers in here" they said quietly to themselves as they opened the envelope. They read the envelope it said:

A.L. Rome

Pagoda Jacob

URJ Kutz Camp

46 Bowen Rd

Warwick NY USA

They read the enclosed letters;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation. of Wizards

Dear, Mx. A.L Rome,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. We are quite sorry that this letter did not arrive on time.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Ari Lev was shocked, they knew that it was one of their dreams to go to Hogwarts, even though up until this point the had no idea that it was actually possible. Ari Lev wondered how they would catch up to Fifth year work with out any prior experience, besides, reading the first four Harry Potter books. Like that would even help since they had no real magical training unless you count being being a reiki master and being pretty psychically intuitive. Ari Lev would be turning 16 on 30 September. Also they wondered how it was possible to be non-binary, Jewish and have learning disabilities at wrote Professor McGonagall a letter that said.

Dear Professor:

I was hoping you could send someone to meet with me. I have a lot of logistical questions about Hogwarts. Given my the fact that I'm significantly older then the first years and have identities that may be hard for Hogwarts to accommodate. I hope that I'm not being too presumptuous by asking for this meeting.

.Thank you very much in advance,

Yours truly,

Ari Lev Rome

Dear Mx. A. L. Rome;

Please meet Ze'eva Isaccson at 4:30 pm tomorrow and she will facilitate your meeting with a representative from Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

3:55 pm the next day

I walked down the hill to go find Ze'eva,(Ze'eva is one of the head songleaders who happens to be a British-born Cantor in London) my mind was running at 100 miles a minute. I had so many questions for her, and obviously for whatever Prof. I was supposed to meet from Hogwarts. I found Ze'eva standing on the front steps of the main building. I attempted to talk to her and she gestured for me to follow her, we kept walking, and we ended up in JFTY chapel. "Feel free to ask any questions now that we are away from Muggle ears." "How did you do it all, since I imagine you're a witch, how did you get into HUC-JIR and become a Cantor?" "I worked really hard, and I took a couple years off between Hogwarts and university to catch up on what the classes that did not have similar subject matter to Hogwarts. If you take a arithmacy and continue with potions you can cover all your math and science requirements for High school." "What was it like being Jewish at Hogwarts? It was hard there weren't a lot of us, but there were enough for us to consistently have a non-orthodox minyan for erev Shabbat services. This meant that we needed to learn how to compromise a lot in terms of how things were led, it was actually really good practice for Cantorial school. It is also possible to get a portkey the out of the castle for Shabbat morning services or for all of shabbat if you are Shomer Shabbat. They also let us leave for the holidays, I'll talk to the magical members of my congregation and see if any is willing to host you for the Chagim." "Thank you, whats the deal with NFTY/ Netzer events?" "You are allowed two portkeys a year to multi-day events." "Anything else I should know about Hogwarts Jewishly?" "Well Professor Babbling is a JTS ordained Rabbi and her apprentice Eliza Rose is also Jewish. They sometimes run a tuesday night Beit Midrash."

Also the portkey is going to leave in a minute, she took out a guitar strap and asked me to touch it. I felt a hook grab my navel and closed my eyes and took deep breaths, a few seconds later we landed in what I assumed to be New York City judging by the taxis that kept zipping by. We were standing in front of a building that said State of New York Magical Services Office. We walked in the door and I saw a very short man standing near us, he walked up to us and introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. "Our conference room is ready please follow me." As we were walking to the conference room he said " It's not often we get such late additions to the register of students,but I relish getting the chance to connect with my former ravens when we do. Ze'eva its so good to see one of my favorite former ravens. Have you spotted any possible additions to our illustrious house? "The next group of firsties are hard to place." said Ze'eva What house are you wanting to join Mx. Rome?" "Professor please call me Ari Lev, I believe everyone has two dominant houses, I think mine are Griffindor and Huffelpuff and I'm split pretty equally although I'd totally love to be a Ravenclaw too." "Interesting thesis you have there young one, you may just have the brain for Ravenclaw we will see soon enough." We arrived at the conference room and made ourselves comfortable.

"Thank you Professor for coming all this way to answer my questions about accommodations at Hogwarts. So there are a few avenues I'd like to cover first how are we going to deal with my age and lack of training." On August 1st someone will come to pick you up from your residence to take you to Diagon Alley and then to the training location we have procured a time chamber for you where an hour outside the chamber is equal to month inside, you will use the chamber as much as you need in the month before school starts." "Awesome, is there any chance that other people might be included in that training process? I mean it seems like there willl be so much time spent in the time chamber that it would be good for me to not only work with a professor but also some student's around my age." "We will take that into account and see what we can do."

"I have learning disabilities and was wondering how that could be accommodated? In my Muggle education I've had things like a note-taker in class, ability to dictate essays on tape or via assistive technology, I imagine in the magical world there's something like a dicta-qulll? Also written exams are usually able to be dictated via a scribe or technology and extra time is given if needed. If you need documentation I can have it when I'm picked up from my residence." "I will have to talk to the rest of the staff, I can't say what will happen but the paperwork should help."

Lastly, I identify as non-binary, and am planning with my parents permission to start teststerone therapy next month, in the muggle world this requires a once weekly inter-muscular injection i'm not sure how it differs in the magical world. Since I identify as non-binary i'm not seeking to become a man, ideally my presentation would change between masculine and feminine day to day and hopefullly I'd pass either way. I was wondering how dorms and bathrooms would work at Hogwarts, after spending this summer in gendered spaces I can tell you I'm not comfortable using either demarcated space." "We actually have one other non-binary student and we allow gender non-conforming students to use the former heads quarters in their house area, we relocated the head students to their own tower as a means of inter-house cooperation some years ago. In terms of bathrooms you would be allowed to use the same bathrooms that the faculty use in common areas of the castle. Also I would suggest a trip to St, Mungos for a checkup and consult with the healers about your situation when you go to Diagon Alley. Do you have any other questions?" "No sir, Thank you so much for your time. Ze'eva

TBC. Next chapter Professors pow-wow and react Ari Lev goes to Grinngots St. Mungos and Lots of shopping Glossary of unfamiliar terms coming soon. I'm also seeking a Beta.

Please Review!


	2. Teacher Talk and Family Insight

10 July

Dunbledore's Office Hogwarts

"Well Fillus How did your meeting with Mx. Rome go?" asked Dumbeldore

"Mx. Rome is very intelligent polite and to the point, although they are possibly a bit too apologetic." said Flitwick

"Why is this dunderhead so important that we must have a meeting halfway in to the summer!?" asked Snape

"Well Severus Mx. Rome could be any of your student's come the first and we need to discuss how we will catch them up to fifth year work by Septermber 1st." said Dumbledore

"Are you getting senile Albus? Why so much interest in this student we have much more important things to do then coddle this dunderhead leave them with the first years." said Snape

"Severus they have as much of a right to a timely magical education as anyone else, it's not their fault that the register just notified us of their existence." said McGonagall sharply.

"So how will we prepare Mx. Rome for the beginning of term?" asked Sprout

"I suggest we have Andromeda Tonks and Remus Lupin tutor them in the time displacement trunk." said McGonagall

"That seems like a sound suggestion Minerva." said Dumbledore

"Mx. Rome asked that they have some companions to study with in the time Chamber." said Flitwick

"Thats an excellent idea Fillius let Mr. Potter and his friends be those companions. Since he will be arriving at headquarters around the same time." said Dumbledore

"Are you sure you want that spoiled arrogant troublemaker corrupting another student Albus?" said Snape.

"I've had about enough of your biting commentary Severus." said Sprout and McGonnagall at the same time.

"Severus that is enough! If you have nothing constructive to say please keep is to your self." said Dumbledore

"Mx. Rome will require the same privileges as Mx. Zabini do to their gender identity." said Flitwick

"That is perfectly permissible Fillius what will we do if they are sorted in to Slytherin then since the rooms are currently a small single suite?" asked Albus

"I don't believe that will be a problem Albus, Mx. Rome said the most interesting thing they said that they believed that everyone can fit in two houses and they think that theirs would be Griffindor and Hufflepuff, although they displayed much well spoken intelligence so Ravenclaw could be a fit also, they don't strike me as a Slytherin either." Said Flitwick

"It will be a joy to sort this student then." said the Sorting Hat

"Well that solves that." said Dumbledore

"Mx. Rome spoke of learning disabilities and rattled off many accommodations they got in muggle school they also spoke of paperwork to prove cause for these accommodations. They said they would have the paperwork for us upon arrival in Britain." said Flitwick

"Interesting we will have Charity look over the paperwork when we get it and decide what is doable." said Dumbledore

"It shouldn't be to demanding it was things like a dicta-quill and extra time on exams." said Flitwick

"Ok Fillius anything else?" asked Dumbledore

"Thank you all for coming." said Dumbledore

31 July

"Mom,you know that I leave tomorrow?" "Yes, Ari Lev are you all packed?" "Mother, stop worrying about how much clothing I have I'll be fine! I'll probably have to buy a whole new wardrobe anyway for the magical world. Not to mention by body will start changing on T. I am still quite confused why it took them so long to find me. especially considering the fact that I don't think I've ever displayed any accidental magic." "Who knows maybe its because of our energetic sensitivities/abilities?" "Wow, mom thats an interesting thought.""There are a lot of things we don't know about the family history Ari Lev." "That makes me wonder if theres a way to have a family tree drawn up."

1 August

Bring Bring…. "I got it" said, Ari Lev There's a Tonks down here…. Send her up.

Buzz. "Worcher , Ari Lev" said the short woman with bubble gum pink hair who stood outside of the door." Come in, well you must be Nymphodora." "Please call me Tonks I can't stand the name Nymphodora." "Ok Tonks, so I guess we can go." "Let me shrink your stuff. it's not often that people are seen carrying guitars down Diagon Alley" The portkey is going to leave soon so please grab this er, disk. 1..2..3." Ari Lev felt a tug at their navel and then they saw a sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's go to Gringotts." said Tonks, We walked towards a gleaming white marble building that I gathered was Gringotts. As we were walking I said "Hey Tonks, I was wondering if you know of a of a way to get a family tree drawn up?" "You're In luck the goblins can do that easily for a fee." We walked through the doors and up to a teller, "We would like to speak with someone from the inheritance department to see if Ari Lev has any vaults they can access and have a family tree drawn up." said Tonks, "Let me grab someone from inheritance" said the teller, A couple of minutes pass. "This is Sharpclaw he will take it from here" Said the Goblin,We followed Sharpclaw down the hallway into a nicely decorated office. On the desk sat a piece of parchment and an ornate dagger. "Please cut your palm with the dagger and let the blood drip onto the parchment. the potion soaked parchment will take a few minutes to process and then will have a list of the vaults that you're able to access and your family tree." Said Sharpclaw I did as Sharpclaw asked and sliced open my right palm and let the blood drip onto the parchment. as soon as the blood hit the parchment the cut on my hand healed. "Nifty" I said, as we waited for the potion to process. Sharpclaw took the parchment and had a very odd look on his face.

"Well this is interesting It seems that you're the last living non-squib heir to the old family of Rosenberg and the spiritual heir of the Ba'al Shem Tov. For this reason you currently have access to the Rosenberg family vault and are currently sitting head of the family because In cases where there is no sitting head the headship of the family passes to the next available family member at the time of their Bar or Bat Mitzvah. You will also have access to the family vaults when you turn 17, which is the age of majority in general within the wizarding world. "Here is the key to the Rosenberg family vault" "Silvertooth take Suzerain. Rosenberg-Rome and Ms. Tonks to the Rosenberg family vault." Tonks and I got into a cart and started speeding down to my vault. After a fun ride we got to vault 1238 the Rosenberg family vault we stopped in front of a door which had a coat of arms which had a silver lion with a red rose in its mouth on a blue field and it had these Hebrew words inscribed under it; Emet v'binah l'olam va'ed (Truth and understanding forever)." I walked into the vault and I was amazed by what I saw piles and piles of gold silver and bronze coins, family heirlooms, paintings, weaponry, shelves upon shelves of books and a lot of other items that I'd never seen before. I took quite a lot of big gold silver and bronze coins which I later found out from Tonks were galleons sickles and knuts respectively. "Tonks will we be come back to my vault later? I would like to pick up some of the books it looks very interesting." I asked, "Of course Ari Lev, we can come back after we've gotten your trunk and gone to St. Mungos."

We left the vault and Gringotts, and I spotted a magical luggage store. As we walked in a clerk greeted us, they said "Welcome to Taylor Magical Travelworks." "Well I'm looking for a trunk." I said "Well you've come to the right place. Today were doing a special on a five compartment trunk the first compartment is just a normal compartment to put things and mainly used as a ruse to make people think that this is a single compartment trunk. The second compartment is a study complete with floor to ceiling bookshelves a fireplace a couple desks and a couch. The third compartment is your wardrobe compartment. The fourth compartment is an exercise/dueling room complete with equipment both Muggle and magical. And the fifth compartment is two bedroom apartment two bathroom apartment complete with a fully stocked kitchen. You can get all this for the rock-bottom price of 150 galleons." Said the clerk "Tonks do you think I should get it?" I asked "It's a really good deal and it'll come in handy in the future but it's up to you." Tonks said "I'll take it." I said "I forgot to mention something this trunk comes standard with antitheft charms featherweight and shrinking charms, all you have to do is tap your wand to shrink the trunk. Also, the trunk can be charmed to only let those who you wish to have access. Also we will throw in a featherlight bottomless book bag. Your trunk will be ready in an hour. " Said the clerk. "Can I have my name and Family Crest engraved on the trunk please?" That comes standard also. said the clerk."

TBC... Another Chapter done. I'll give you the St. Mungos visit and more shopping when I get back form New York on the 27th. Please Review I really want your feedback and a beta would be great too.


End file.
